Jealousy
by cucumberpie8
Summary: What happens when Kaz refuses to dance with Inej at prom? Rated teen for some mature content, but nothing serious. Sorry I suck at summaries. DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Leigh Bardugo.


**Hello! I am so sorry I haven't been posting! I just finished my first week of school and managed to make 3 good friends and a couple of other people I really like. (I know 3 isn't a lot but I am trying to tone down my friend count. Having too many friends last year was** _ **exhausting**_ **!)** /oml i just realized how arrogant and stuck up i sounded there. i apologize\\\ **I have been writing down lots of story ideas lately and I hope to get them written soon! Sorry if this is a little short, but you should be getting more soon and *possibly* a chapter of Dregs' Road Trip. (No promises, but I'll try) This story should be 3 chapters. ;)**

* * *

 **Jealousy**

 **A Kanej FanFic**

 **Set in modern day high school. The gang are juniors but Wylan is a sophomore.**

"Heyyyyy!" Nina plops down into her seat, wriggling to get comfortable.

"Nina, the whole point of a diet is to eat healthier than normal."

"I got a salad," Nina pouts, "that's healthy."

Kaz looks pointedly at a slice of chocolate cake sitting right next to her salad.

"I deserve a treat." Nina says, lifting her nose at Kaz. Few would ever do such a thing, for acting as if you were right in front of the Bastard of Ketterdam High was a dangerous game.

"Sooo…." trailed Jesper, leaning over a now sitting Wylan and kissing his cheek. "I wanted to ask you something, Wylan."

"Shoot." Jesper grinned his signature grin, one to make even the devil jealous, at the gun reference.

"Well Mr. van Eck," Jesper said, now getting on one knee, (Which probably wasn't the best idea, since they were in the school cafeteria.)

"For the last time Jesper! I'm not getting married to you! We are in high school!"

"Nei, Wylan, not that." Jesper chuckled. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the masquerade ball with me this Friday. You can't miss prom!"

If one were to look at Wylan now, they would most likely compare him to a beet. Or a tomato. Maybe even his hair.

"Oh." Wylan breathily whispered "Um, o-okay."

"I don't know why you're embarrassed, hon, we've been dating for months now. Everyone knows."

Jesper, now back to leaning over Wylan's slim figure and hugging his chest, nibbled his earlobe, receiving a satisfying squeak from Wylan.

"People are trying to eat here." Kaz and Matthias said simultaneously.

"Sorry." Muttered Wylan.

"Don't be, Wy, it's not your fault." Replied Inej, now sitting down next to Kaz, while pulling out a homemade lunch her parents made her. "Are you guys going to prom?"

"Yes! Of course! We _have_ to go dress shopping together!"  
"I guess."  
"Maybe. If I don't have work."

"Come _on_ Kaz. Prom is WAY more important than work."

Kaz only grunted.  
"Anyyywayyy, Inej! Let's go shopping after school for dresses!"

Inej nodded, looking slightly disappointed after hearing Kaz's answer to Nina's prior question.

"Look what you did, Kaz. Now Inej is sad. Way to ruin a mood." If looks could kill, Nina would be in prison right now.

Kaz glanced a sideways glance at Inej, who was distraught.

"Fine. I'll come. Shut up Nina." Kaz again looked at Inej, who was now smiling down into her food.

 **After School:**

"Oooh! Inej! This one would look perfect on you! Nina picked up the dress in a size 2, (Envious), and handed it to her to try on.

It was a lavender two piece, the floor length skirt staring right above her belly button. The top part had lace covering it, while the bottom flowed gracefully to the floor.

Inej came out, and everyone stared. She was beautiful.

"You HAVE to get this!"  
"Ok, fine."

Nina found a dress, too. It was red, of course. It had velvet material and a slit running up the leg, with spaghetti straps and a plunging v-neckline. Very Nina.

 **The Night Of Prom:**

Nina and Inej were at Inej's house, getting ready. Nina did Inej's make up, a dark smokey eye with winged eyeliner and a natural lip. With contour, Inej could compete with Angelina Jolie. She had a silver mask, intricate metal work running up one side of her face, almost touching the loose top-knot sitting on her head.

Nina put on her signature red lip, and also had a smokey eye. Her hair fell in curled cascades down to her chest. Her mask was gold, contrasting the red of her dress perfectly.

"Okay, girl! I think we are ready!"

"I thinks so, too!" Inej wondered what Kaz would think of her dress.

 **Prom:**

You could hear a collective gasp when Inej and Nina entered the room. They had everyone starstruck. They knew Nina, of course, she never failed to cause a commotion, but who was this girl with her?

Inej, meanwhile, was looking for her friends. She found what she thought were them, Matthias in a light blue tux with a simple white mask, Wylan in white tux with an beautiful gold mask, and Jesper in a royal blue mask, with a white and black mask that had and single tear running down. And, of course, there was Kaz. Kaz was dressed in a full black suit, with of course his crow cane. But he had a unique mask. It was black, with no designs, but it covered most of his face, only showing the bottom left side.

Nina waved and Inej followed her through the crowd.

"Damn, Inej!" Exclaimed Jesper.

"You look really nice." Complemented Wylan.

Kaz gave Inej a once over and smiled, but if you asked someone about it, they would say it never happened. Only, Inej isn't someone. She's _the one_.

Once everyone started dancing, and Inej was pretending to sip a spiked cup of punch, she asked Kaz if he wanted to dance.

"No." She was expecting that.

She tried again about 15 minutes later.

"No." Okay, he will need some convincing then.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Kaz, I came here for YOU! If you won't dance with me, someone will!"

Kaz knew this was true, guys had been ogling at her all night.

"Oomen." Inej turned to the first guy she could see. "Would you like to dance?" She put on her sweetest smile. Kaz clenched his jaw. Kaz _hated_ Oomen, and Inej knew this.

"Of course, my darling Inej." He drawled.

Inej slightly winced at that, that what was Kaz called her. Not Oomen. Definitely not him.

After they danced for a while, Kaz just left.

"Well, Oomen, it's been fun dancing with you, but I best get going."

"Oh no, honey, we are just getting started." He pushed her into a dark corner.

"Um, please stop. I'm not interested."  
"But I am." He kissed her, Inej trying to squirm out of his grasp. His hands were sliding down her middle, when suddenly, Inej saw a fist flying in front of her face, and Oomen was knocked down. Kaz was there. Kaz was _there_. He took his cane, and shoved it hard into Oomen's stomach. He was about to cry out when Kaz said.

"Of you so much as utter a word about this, you will be dead. You hear me? _Dead_. Just say you fell down the stairs because you were drunk. Inej, we are leaving."

Inej nodded, barely recognizing what he was saying. She wasn't here. She was gone.

He took her wrist and ran, nodding to Jesper on the way out.  
"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."  
"It's not your fault Kaz, I danced with him in the first place." She shook her head.

"Why? Why did you dance with him?"

"To make you jealous." Inej looked down, embarrassed. Suddenly, she felt Kaz's bare hand lifting her chin up.

"It's okay Inej, you're okay." She nodded, a single tear coming down her face.

"Why wouldn't you dance with me, Kaz? Do you not like me? Am I wrong to think you do?"

"No," Kaz chuckled, "you're not wrong."

"How can I know for _sure_ , Ka-" Then, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was slow, but fast. Nothing but everything. It was everything. His dreams and her dreams, combined, to make their kiss _real_. They felt the sparks passed between them. The hunger and lust. Then, it was gone. He pulled back,their breathing heavy.

"Wow." Was all Inej could think to say.

"Yes. Wow indeed.

* * *

 **Wow indeed. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. ;) The next chapter will be dresses and masks I found online that match the ones in the story. FULL DISCLAIMER: I did not mean to romanticize sexual harassment in ANY WAY. I am truly sorry if I offended you, those was not my intentions. Also, Kaz needs to chilllll. Lastly, sorry if I described the kiss scene badly, but I hope you can fill in the blanks on your own. ;) -Cucumberpie**


End file.
